Je t'en supplie, réveille-toi!
by Chibi Goldfish
Summary: Amérique est heureux de son début de journée. Il est persuadé d'avoir mis fin à la WWII et veut en informer son frère au plus vite pour partager sa joie avec lui. Seulement, en entrant dans la chambre de Canada, il va progressivement se rendre compte que quelque chose cloche. Dreamtalia contexte.


Hello tout l'monde !

J'ai craqué après avoir vu un let's play de Dreamtalia.

Il fallait ab-so-lu-ment que je fasse cet OS sur les frères Nord-Américains! … Donc pour commencer :

_Qu'est-ce que Dreamtalia ?_ C'est un petit jeu vidéo créé par des fans sur l'univers d'Hetalia, comme par exemple HetaOni (pour ne citer que le plus connu). On retrouve donc nos chères nations (Axes et Alliés en premier plan) durant la seconde guerre mondiale. Certaines nations vont tomber dans un coma profond, causé par une créature mystique et pour les sauver, les autres vont devoir s'allier.

Soooo … Je pense pas non plus être très original avec cette courte histoire mais j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire là-dessus, tout simplement parce que voir Alfred s'inquiéter pour son frère, j'ai trouvé ça trop chouuuu ! ^.^ Pas besoin de connaître le jeu pour comprendre cet OS, je pense avoir plutôt bien résumé le contexte de l'histoire et puis je ne reprends que les éléments des vingt premières minutes de jeu, donc c'est pas très dur de comprendre ce qu'il se passe … Au pire vous trouverez des let's play sur Youtube (Je vous conseille celui de l'anglaise Kyokoon64, de toute façon y en a pas en français, héhé).

Bon, j'arrête de parler. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Discraimer : Rien ne m'appartient, l'univers d'Hetalia est la propriété d'Hidekaz Hiruyama et je n'ai pas non plus créé Dreamtalia.

Genre : Drama/Family (K+)

* * *

**Je t'en supplie, réveille-toi !**

* * *

-Hahahahaha !

L'exclamation de pure joie résonna dans l'imposant et austère manoir anglais, claquant dans les grandes pièces vides de bruit, révélant la bonne humeur d'Amérique. Et si la jeune nation riait si fort, c'est qu'elle était particulièrement heureuse de son début de journée et tenait absolument à le faire savoir aux autres. Alfred voulait se vanter de la belle prise que lui, LE Héros avait réussi aujourd'hui –avec le concours d'Angleterre, oui aussi, mais bon …-.

Oui, il fallait absolument que _tout le monde_ soit au courant qu'il(s) avai(en)t capturé(s) Italie _et_ Allemagne ! Bombant le torse, il s'avança d'un pas conquérant dans la demeure, son grand sourire enfantin plaqué sur le visage, sachant parfaitement à qui il voulait annoncer sa victoire. Son petit frère canadien serait ravi de la nouvelle, lui qui avait tant peur que ce conflit n'affecte trop la santé physique et mentale de son père de cœur, le français qui, il est vrai, commençait à devenir légèrement schizophrène et carrément flippant avec sa double casquette de collabo et de résistant.

Cette guerre avait bien trop duré, et il était temps que LE Héros triomphe ! Et avec un peu de chance, en mettant suffisamment la pression sur les gouvernements des deux otages, grâce à cette prise de guerre il arriverait à faire cesser ce conflit, à renverser l'Allemagne nazie et à libérer les pays européens du joug allemand. Ne resterait plus que le Japon, mais bon, seul, Kiku se rendrait vite. Voyant déjà le happy end s'inscrire en grand comme sur un écran de ciné, l'éternel optimiste fredonnait un air de film d'action, longeant les couloirs en direction de la chambre de Matthew. Ils étaient sur la bonne voie et ce n'est pas ce rabat-joie d'Angleterre qui lui gâcherait sa journée avec son trop grand pessimisme –réalisme selon l'anglais, pfff, n'importe quoi-. Il stressait trop pour le français, lui aussi … Haha, cette pensée le fit rire.

Comme à son habitude, il ne s'annonça pas en entrant dans les appartements privés de son frère, hurlant simplement qu'il avait une « Good News, brother ! », mais devant l'absence de réaction apparente de l'autre blond (Tiens, d'habitude il sautait au plafond en glapissant de surprise, c'était d'ailleurs trop funny!) il le chercha du regard.

Ha trouvé ! Là, sur son lit, en train de faire une sieste. Pris en flag' ! S'approchant alors discrètement pour réveiller Mat', l'américain eut un moment de flottement à regarder le profil paisible du canadien endormi, se demandant un instant s'il ne ferait pas mieux de le laisser ainsi. Il était tellement mignon avec son sourire bienheureux, il devait faire de beaux rêves ... Bon tant pis, il avait trop envie de voir les yeux brillants d'adoration de son frère quand il lui annoncera la bonne nouvelle –en espérant qu'il ne le sermonne pas lui aussi sur la surveillance des otages, that's sooooo boring !-. Aussi il s'approcha à pas de loup du grand lit ou Matthew se reposait, étrangement sur les draps et encore habillé.

Ne se souciant pas trop de ces détails, l'américain s'empêchait de ricaner trop fort alors que dans son esprit se formait un plan machiavélique pour réveiller son frère de la manière la plus brutale qui soit. Parce que s'il avait beau l'aimer plus que tout son adorable frangin, il n'en restait pas moins que comme dans toute fratrie, on aime bien passer son temps à se faire de mauvaises blagues … Enfin, exception faite pour le doux canadien incapable de s'en prendre à Amérique.

Tout à son euphorie, ledit américain ne vit pas un petit objet au sol sur lequel il glissa et qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Dans un grand bruit, il finit la tête contre le parquet, le nez aplati et des débris de lampe de chevet dans les cheveux, le faisant hurler mentalement.

_Noooooooonnnn !_ Il avait chuté, lui, le grand Amérique et maintenant Matthew devait être réveillé. Il allait se moquer de lui, c'était sûr ! Ravalant un gémissement, il remit bien droit sur son nez ses lunettes et se releva vivement en braillant le plus fort possible, pour cacher sa gêne à l'autre et masquer ainsi de façon la plus convaincante possible ce qu'il venait de se passer. –A Superhero plan, drufufu !-

Mais il s'arrêta rapidement en posant ses yeux sur la nation au teint de neige, qui n'avait apparemment pas bougé d'un millimètre. Et avec le raffut qu'il avait fait, même lui comprenait que ce n'était pas normal.

-Matthew ?

Se rapprochant de l'endormit, son cœur eut un raté alors qu'il le secouait doucement, puis plus fermement, n'obtenant aucune réponse.

-Ho Matthew c'est pas drôle, réagit maintenant !

Il continua de le secouer en murmurant « Bro', réveille-toi !» tel une mauvaise parodie de films Disney*, quand il commença à avoir vraiment peur. Jamais l'autre ne lui ferait une blague de si mauvais goût, il connaissait bien son frère. Prenant le bras inerte le plus proche de lui, il fit alors descendre ses doigts sur le fin poignet, en quête d'une veine lui permettant de juger du pouls de l'autre.

Alfred eut un long soupir de soulagement en sentant la pulsation, faible et lente mais bien présente, contre sa paume. Reposant délicatement le poignet sur les draps, il ne put empêcher des larmes de rouler sur ses joues. C'était stupide d'avoir autant peur, après tout son Mattie était aussi une nation, immortel donc, mais toute logique –déjà si peu présente chez lui il faut bien l'avouer- fuyait le cerveau de l'américain quand il s'inquiétait pour son frère canadien. Et avec cette nouvelle guerre mondiale oui, il lui arrivait de s'inquiéter pour l'autre, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Il resta encore un peu à secouer Matthew en cherchant Kumajiro des yeux, quand il le trouva lui aussi endormi dans un coin de la pièce, roulé en boule. Tant pis, il ne pourrait pas l'interroger sur ce qui arrivait à son maître. Se relevant, il prit l'ourson dans ses bras et le déposa contre Canada, guettant une réaction qui ne vint pas. Puis le cœur bien moins léger qu'il y a dix minutes à peine, il embrassa tendrement le front de son frère avant de se retourner et traverser en courant les couloirs en sens inverse, cherchant Angleterre qui était à coup sûr dans son salon.

La porte dudit salon s'ouvrit une minute plus tard avec fracas, faisant glapir de surprise et de peur un Arthur tranquillement en train de lire, mais pour une fois ça ne fit pas ricaner le plus jeune.

-America, bloody hell, what's happen ?

L'anglais remarqua bien vite le visage décomposé de son ancienne colonie et répéta, plus doucement.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Alfred ?

Son nom humain fit réagir la jeune nation.

-C'est Matthew, il …

Son cœur battant sourdement d'angoisse fit se sentir soudain bien moins héroïque l'américain, totalement impuissant devant la situation présente.

-… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, il dort, il respire mais ne se réveille pas quoi que je fasse. Il a l'air paisible et heureux dans son sommeil, donc c'est pas son pays qui a un problème, mais sa réaction n'est pas normale. Il ne se réveille pas Angleterre, il ne se réveille pas !

Le haussement de ton d'Amérique suffit à inquiéter Arthur. Alfred n'aimait pas demander de l'aide aux autres (il était le héros et un héros n'a _pas_ besoin d'aide) et s'il jugeait l'état de son frère suffisamment grave pour venir trouver son ancien tuteur, c'est que la situation était réellement inquiétante. Et il put en juger lui-même quand les deux anglophones arrivèrent dans la chambre du canadien, toujours paisiblement endormi dans son lit.

Après plusieurs longues minutes à examiner Matthew, tenter deux-trois choses pour le réveiller à son tour, sans succès, l'anglais se pinça les lèvres en se retournant vers Alfred, dont l'angoisse se lisait clairement dans le regard.

-Si le _stupid frog _appelle ou décide de venir pour une quelconque _stupid_ raison, s'il te plaît ne lui dit rien, je ne veux pas l'avoir aussi dans les pattes, inquiet de surcroît. Je vais voir dans mes archives et mes grimoires si je trouve une solution à ce problème, ce … ce n'est pas normal en effet, c'est peut-être lié à la magie mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Assigne une femme de chambre à la surveillance de Matthew ou occupe-t-en si tu t'en sens le courage, moi j'y vais. Haaaa il ne manquait plus que ça !

Amérique resta un instant dans la pièce après le départ de l'anglais. Maintenant assez mal à l'aise, il s'assit près du lit de son frère, contemplant son profil. Soupirant, il le positionna un peu mieux dans son lit et commença à fredonner une vieille comptine de leur enfance en jouant avec les cheveux bouclés du Canada. Là aussi aucune réaction, pareil quand il tira distraitement sur sa mèche sensible. Pas plus de la part de Kumajiro quand il décida de tenter de réveiller le petit ours en peluche. Rien, nada, niet, toutes ses tentatives se soldaient par un échec.

Et il n'essayerait pas le coup du baiser du prince charmant, ça non, c'était son frère qu'il avait devant les yeux, il l'aimait comme tel et pas autrement ! De toute façon ce n'est pas comme s'il croyait à ce genre d'histoires qu'Arthur affectionnait tant, la magie ça n'existait pas. Même si là il voudrait bien y croire encore, que tout ça soit réglé d'un coup de baguette magique, pouf, comme lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il croyait encore aux contes de fée... Après tout, Kumajiro était un ours en peluche vivant ...

Ne supportant plus de voir Matthew comateux, au bout d'une demi-heure la jeune nation hyperactive partit en quête d'une femme de chambre, voulant assister Angleterre dans ses recherches. Tout plutôt que rester ainsi inactif, même passer une semaine dans une pièce sentant le moisi à lire des livres poussiéreux. Il ferait tout pour son frère. Avant de quitter son chevet il lui dit, tout bas, sans se retourner.

-Je ferais tout pour t'aider à te réveiller bro' alors ne t'inquiète pas, le Héros te sauvera.

Il partit de nouveau de la chambre en courant, imaginant la réaction furieuse qu'aurait eu son frère à cette phrase rabaissante, ne voulant pas savoir ce qu'il en était dans la réalité.

Et dans le grand lit brodé, l'homme-nation endormi ne réagit pas.

* * *

**FIN (de mon histoire hein, pas de Matthew!)**

* * *

Que dire à part que quand j'ai vu que Canada faisait partie des « comateux » j'ai failli hurler puis pleurer. Encore plus quand ils montraient la réaction d'Amérique à ce sujet. Ce foutu jeu est affreusement mignon et triste, c'est inhumain d'oser faire ça aux frères américains ! T.T J'exagère, moi ? Noooonnn !

Une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?

PS : *Ouep, référence au Roi Lion, j'ai pas trouvé plus américain comme scène triste ! XD


End file.
